


Not shy of a spark

by wovlesin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom John Marston, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Cowboys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovlesin/pseuds/wovlesin
Summary: Title from 505 - Arctic Monkeys-John so desperately wants to sink his teeth into the flesh of Arthur’s shoulder.





	Not shy of a spark

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out or critique them. 
> 
> Hey! Long time no see huh?  
> Apologizes for the lack of content, been having some horrible writers block which is crippling so I’m really sorry! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy some sexy times between these two cowboys, I know I always do. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! <3

* * *

Their grips were full of desperation, each one getting more erratic. 

John clawed at Arthur’s back, nails digging into the flesh and breaking the skin. 

Arthur’s got him pushed against a wall in some random room of a house they’re camping in.

They should be cautious, but John’s finding it difficult to stand guard when Arthur’s got two fingers slowly pumping in and out of him, dragging pleasure down John’s spine teasingly.  

Johns legs wrap around Arthur’s waist comfortably, allows him grind his hips down onto Arthur’s fingers easily; keep his eyes fixated on Arthur’s as he does. 

Their kisses are deep, tongues sliding together, teeth sinking into bottom lips hungrily. 

John let’s his moans slip, they’re low yet whine like; going up a pitch each time Arthur curves his fingers inside him; causing John’s body to light afire.

Arthur’s scent of firewood and whiskey is intoxicating, making John’s head spin with arousal and _want_. 

John so desperately _wants_ to sink his teeth into the flesh of Arthur’s shoulder. 

Taste the sweat gathered on his sun-kissed skin, the saltiness could coat his tongue; a taste of Arthur. 

Lick the individual freckles that rest upon his shoulder, drag his tongue up to his neck, bite freely at the skin.

Claim what’s _his_. 

John groans at the thought, drawing Arthur closer to his own frame; bringing one hand into Arthur’s honey-brown hair. 

“Arthur c’mon..” John begs, grinding his hips downwards onto Arthur's fingers greedily, whining at the friction. 

The man in-front him chuckles darkly, pushing his fingers deeper into John.

”What, darlin’?” Arthur asks, cockiness flowing between his words as John squirms under his touch. 

John groans, desperate. 

“Fuck me,” He whines, grinding his hips more aggressively, “ _Please_!” John keens when Arthur growls low in his throat. 

 

Arthur smiles, withdrawing his fingers torturously slow and stroking his neglected cock a few times; slicking it with a mixture of Johns spit and actual slick. 

Moving forward an inch, Arthur kisses John like he’s angry about it; teeth clashing, blood drawn from lips. 

“Want me to fuck you, Johnny, huh?” Arthur teases, his voice dropping in tune; making John’s skin prickle. 

John nods excessively, panting like a dog. His brain’s a little too fried for words to fully escape his mouth; so Arthur’s met with a jumble of words that sort of resemble a ‘ _yesplease_ ’

With a thrust of his hips, Arthur slowly sinks into John’s heat; his head pounding with satisfaction. 

John’s head lolls forward, thudding against Arthur’s chest with relief, letting a low moan out. 

Arthur sucks on his teeth, slowly rolling his hips into John. The sudden tightness requiring a moment of getting use too; overwhelming. 

John helps lightly, grinding his hips down for adjustment - plus his own pleasure. 

“Feels.. real good, Art.” John praises, springing his head up and placing a kiss on Arthur's neck. 

Arthur responds by speeding up his pace slightly, hands gripping John’s waist painfully hard whilst he fucks into him. 

John does as he wished, sinks his teeth into Arthurs flesh; leaving a bite mark that’ll bruise prettily later on

He licks over the teeth-shaped mark, the saltiness of Arthur’s sweat gathering on his tastebuds, he continues to drag his tongue along Arthur’s shoulder to his neck. 

Arthur grunts through all of it, his pace becoming more frantic as John goes through the motions.

At the pace, Arthur’s hitting John’s prostate continuously; causing John to moan and squirm even more than before.

John sucks at the skin on Arthur’s neck, nibbling at the small red marks that form. 

Each time Arthur thrusts, small ‘ _Ah_ ’s leave John’s mouth, panting into Arthur’s neck. 

”God, John..” Arthur moans, sounding far gone, “..no idea what you do to me.” Arthur growls, dragging his hand down John’s torso before wrapping it around his leaking cock. 

John yelps, the touch unexpected but not unwelcome; the heat of Arthur’s fist causes his eyes to roll back. 

He feels like he’s on fire, skin prickling like it’s numb; it’s just what John craves.

“K-keep doing that, won’t last much longer..” John pants out, his fingers curling in Arthur’s hair. 

“That’s the plan.” Arthur replies smugly, closing his fist over the head of John’s cock and stroking with more purpose.

John feels his orgasm creeping up on him, the heat pooling in him becoming increasingly too much; feels his breathing get more frantic. 

Arthur takes notice to John’s actions, knowing he’ll finish soon; Arthur slows his pace, limiting it to sharp thrusts. 

It hits just the right place in John everytime, the one place that makes his body shudder. 

John pants Arthur’s name religiously, covering Arthur’s fist and chest in his seed. 

Feels the ecstasy flow through his body with a buzzing sensation rolling in his skin.

Swears he must’ve blacked out for a few moments, because when he opens his eyes Arthur’s hand isn’t wrapped around him anymore. 

It’s now joined by his other hand on John’s hips, holding him still as he chases his own pleasure-high. 

John’s head feels like it’s floating above the clouds, his brain being in a trance of pleasure and satisfaction. 

Then suddenly there’s something warm hitting his stomach. Something sticky too. 

John giggles loudly, his body slumping against Arthur’s, knowing he’ll support John’s body weight. 

Arthur lets out a small chuckle, acknowledging John’s blissed our face and droopy eyes. 

With a small grin, John brings a finger down to his come-stained stomach, dragging it through the mess until his fingertip is coated in it.

Arthur makes a noise in the back of his throat, but watches like a hawk as John brings the finger to his mouth; sucking on it like candy, letting out an obnoxious moan. 

“Tastes good.” John slurs, smiling still. 

“Let’s get you to bed, princess.” Arthur teases, and John slowly unwraps his legs from Arthur’s waist. 

They’re shaky, but John successfully - but slowly - puts on his briefs, then follows Arthur to their small area. 

It’s a little cold, but it’s overall far more comfortable - and less itchy - than being out in the middle of the woods. 

John rests atop some blankets with a lantern next to him, a small cloth in his hand as he swipes away the mess on his abdomen.

Arthur starts a fire that’ll be suitable for indoors, occasionally meeting John’s gaze with a smile; a _genuine_ smile. 

As John lays down, clean and warm, Arthur pushes his bedroll next to John’s. 

John doesn’t protest, he instead falls asleep that night with Arthur’s hand in his hair and warmth flooding through him. 

**Author's Note:**

> gOD this story is horribly written im so sorry y’all


End file.
